Blackmail
by Djap
Summary: Carter x Stark, Stark x Fargo x Carter, What happens when Fargo can blackmail the other two men into fullfilling one of his fantasies? Look in and find out!


**BLACKMAIL**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark, Nathan Stark x Douglas Fargo x Jack Carter

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**RATING**: NC17

**GENRE**: Humor, Threesome, Established Relationship, PWP

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Pity.

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

…

**Blackmail**

**a Djap story**

…

"Fargo did what? Are you kidding me?" Jack Carter was pacing his lover's bureau restlessly, not believing a single word his partner was saying.

"When did you ever hear me make fun about our relationship? And would you please lower your voice?" Nathan tried to be patient, but succeeded only partly.

Jack rolled his eyes: "If this is really the truth then I talking too loud will be our last problem, Nathan. Did he really hire a private detective?"

Nathan shrugged: "At least it sure looks that way. He could have done it all on his own though. You know how weird he can be about those things."

"I can't believe it. We were so cautious! You drove me insane with what I thought were ridiculous safety issues."

Nathan was above saying 'I told you so', although his look told Jack that it was exactly what he was thinking.

"Neither can I believe this. But it happened, and now we have to deal with it."

"So what do you suggest?"

A sudden gleam appeared in Nathan's eyes as a smug grin bloomed on his lips. "We'll accept his demands of course."

Now Jack looked downright scandalized: "Have you lost your mind?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but what would you say if we…"

Jack's face changed from shocked to curious to smug as Nathan explained his plan.

"Would that be okay for you?"

Despite Jack's readiness to accept the idea he felt compelled to ask: "Are you sure about this? I don't want things to get awkward between us… You… have become too important to me to lose you because of this."

"You won't lose me." Nathan hurried to reassure his lover. "This thing we have going between works fine enough for me. I just thought it might be fun and most of all would teach Fargo a lesson, he wouldn't forget so quickly anymore: if he wants to mess with me he should never forget, that there will always be consequences to his actions.

Jack grinned: "Fine, I'm game."

…

Douglas Fargo was scared but determined when the call reached him. Dr. Stark hadn't sound pleased at all, but Fargo hadn't him expected to in the first place. Instead his idol sounded really pissed, which confirmed Fargo's suspicion, that he finally must have gotten his message.

He didn't follow his mentor's summon immediately, because he needed some extra minutes to pull himself together, if he really wanted to go through this. He'd had this crush on the man for what felt like years and finally he saw his chance. He'd never expected tall, handsome and brainy pursue men. He'd always been all over Dr. Blake, so Fargo thought he'd never get his chance.

And then the sheriff had entered the picture and thoroughly disturbed the balances of the town. Everyone seemed to think he'd hook up with Dr. Blake, but Fargo had seen right from the start that it wasn't going to happen. Yes, he obviously was attracted to Dr. Blake – seriously, who wasn't? The woman was drop dead gorgeous – but there was someone he was even more attracted to. He'd probably set his eyes on Dr. Stark right from the very first day, although the other man had seemed more than oblivious to his flirtation.

But that changed so quickly it had made Fargo's head spin. Dr. Stark was a very intelligent man and there was just no way how he should miss Carter's advances. And soon they evolved from fighting over Dr. Blake to mutual flirtation and playful banter. Still Fargo hadn't been sure if Dr. Stark would ever do anything about the thing the man both had been going. He'd never shown any sign of ever having been with a man and Fargo had searched his past for months to be sure he didn't miss anything.

Still, some times later their behavior changed again and Fargo practically chocked every time both men were around him as tense as they were. Back at those times the men barely bickered, just exchanged loaded glances and heavy silences. It soon was driving everyone mad with the growing tension, although probably most people weren't even aware why things were so tense.

Fargo knew and suddenly he realized he'd missed his chance with his idol. Carter would conquer Dr. Stark's heart and Fargo had the feeling that he wouldn't give it back lightly. Their relationship would probably be very bumpy, but seriously? Which wasn't? Plus they'd both shown their will to commit in their former marriages, even if both of them hadn't turned out right.

Although he knew all this, and although he felt happy for both of them as the tension finally snapped to make room for serious feelings, he felt badly left out and alone. He figured that the only person feeling similar must be Dr. Blake, but at least both knew they would be hurting her with their happiness. So suddenly a strange thought formed in his mind as time passed and both men made no move to make their relationship official. To his surprise both were extremely cautious that nobody should learn about their relationship, even though it really should be obvious to anybody who took a closer look.

That was of course the best invitation ever to a man like Fargo to get a least a taste of what he'd wanted for so long. Why shouldn't he use both men's wish for secrecy for his own goals? He knew it would be a bittersweet experience, just a hint of what he really longed for, but he was determined to achieve at least that much.

He'd go through with this, and he'd make them follow his wishes.

…

"Come in!" Dr. Stark's barked answer to his knocking sounded pretty annoyed, but Fargo had taken his decision. He took a deep breath, steeled himself, entered and deflated right again. He hadn't known Sheriff Carter was also in the room. He'd thought he would have to deal with Stark alone – at least for now.

Both man looked seriously pissed and stared at him annoyed.

"Finally got the guts to face us, Fargo?"

Dr. Stark's voice was calm and controlled, which always was a sure sign for imminent danger. Although Fargo was pretty scared he stood his ground. He crossed his arms in defiance and lifted an eyebrow: "Are you really in a position to make demands right now?"

To his surprise he thought he saw something like amusement flicker in both men's corners of their mouths, but he figured he must have imagined that. He was finally the one who could pull the strings and both man had to acknowledge that, if they wanted to or not. He shrugged: perhaps they actually had been amused and they were just strange like that. Fargo never really knew with those two.

"So you think you are the one who can make demands?" Carter pointed out and now Fargo was sure the man was amused. Figured.

Fargo rolled his eyes and sighed: "Yes, I do."

"Because of this?" Sheriff Carter asked for confirmation, as he pointed to the brown envelop sitting harmless looking on Dr. Stark's desk. It held the photos he'd taken from both of them making out in the backyard of Dr. Stark's house. The night had been pretty dark and they had sat in a secluded corner of the garden, but if there wasn't the pest camera to find in Eureka, where else would you look for it? The pictures were really good and left nothing to the imagination of the viewer what was going to happen real soon. Fargo was particularly proud of a shot he'd taken from Dr. Stark plundering Sheriff Carter's mouth while having his hand buried in the open V of the other man's pants.

"Yes."

"Are you really serious with your demands?" Carter continued his interrogation and Fargo nodded.

"Yes." He didn't even stutter much on the one word and ignored the following blush. God, he was really nervous, but he was entitled to this. He would get what he wanted.

Carter looked surprised again before he asked:

"Why do you ask for it with both of us? We all know about your crush on Nathan," he paused for emphasis, looking delighted at Fargo squirming under his scrutiny and bluntness, before he pointed out reasonably "but you've never shown any interest in me so far."

Fargo shrugged before mumbling his answer looking directly at Carter and trying to ignore the presence of his idol completely while talking about him: "He'd never gone through with it if I had just asked for him. He might be many things, but he is no cheater."

Fargo was surprised when Dr. Stark finally cocked his head and answered at Carter's place: "So you want to have this for yourself, but don't actually want to stand between us."

Fargo looked to the floor, nodding. His cheeks felt burningly hot, but Dr. Stark had hit on the truth, so he tried to keep with the flow.

"Just once and you'll give us all existing copies, files and the negatives of this?"

Fargo finally lifted his head and felt compelled to add: "One night, yes. And I'll never mention it again. You have my word." The truth behind, why he had chosen to voice it quite like that had to do with him having a problem with usually climaxing way too quickly, but he hoped the other two men would just think he was greedy with demanding a whole night. So he was surprised, when Carter reassured him:

"Did you really think we would make you leave in the middle of the night? Well, we won't."

Fargo couldn't quite believe yet, what he was hearing: "Does that mean you agree?" he asked astonished.

That made both man chuckle and share a look:"Yes, we do. One night in exchange for the photos." Nathan confirmed adding: "Seven o'clock sharp tonight at my house."

Fargo's voice was very high pitched and scratched as he squeaked his "I'll be there." and fled the room. On the way back to his desk he had to deal with concealing a sudden erection, a very red face and the sinking feeling, that he might have bitten of more this time, than he could actually chew.

…

Fargo was hyperventilating as he arrived at Dr. Stark's house that night a quarter to seven. He knew he would need his time to calm down before entering the house, so he'd left his apartment early. He'd taken a very thorough shower, had dressed and redressed a countless times and had even got his hair cut earlier in the afternoon to look as attractive as he could.

Of course it would never be enough in comparison to Dr. stark, but well, what could he do? He'd just need to work what he got. He'd come this far, so there was no time to leave now, right? He took deep and even breaths for about five minutes, still tied to his driver's seat until he a sudden knock on his window made him jump in shock.

He blushed again, when he looked at Sheriff Carter's grinning face, who had been the source of the sudden noise and now beckoned him to leave the security of his car.

"Come on, now, Fargo. Let's get this over with. Nathan really hates it if people are late to his appointments." The man stated with a broad grin and sidled up to the front door. When Fargo finally left the car, the secured box with the photos clutched under his arm, he was astonished to see Carter fumbling in his pants for a key.

Fargo couldn't believe it as the other man finally found his keys and inserted one to Stark's house. There was only one other person on this planet who had a key to Dr. Stark's house and that was Dr. Blake. Even although he'd known the two men must be pretty serious about each other it kind of blew him to see carter use that key now. It all made things so real: more so even than the evidence in his box, as that could easily be a one-time-thing between those two. Giving away a key to Dr. stark's house was way more intimate as that making out session ever could be.

Fargo still didn't have much time to ponder all this as they were inside the house now, where Carter called out to the other man: "Nathan? I'm here, and I brought a present." The sheriff grinned smugly down at Fargo who rolled his eyes. How could that man be so cheerful when he'd been blackmailed into sex with him? That man could really be a riddle sometimes.

"Upstairs." Drifted Dr. Stark's voice down from somewhere and Carter mumbled: "Come on!" before heading up the stairs, taking two steps at once, a happy bounce in his movements. Fargo followed at a more leisurely pace, his heart hammering like a drum. He'd broken a light sweat and he had trouble breathing. Although he had been at Dr. Stark's house before he'd never been upstairs yet and he wondered how it'd look like.

So it was no wonder the room took his breath away. There were only two rooms to find upstairs as it was directly under the roof of the building: a very comfy and interesting looking bath oasis (this wasn't just a bathroom, it contained a tub, an open shower made of stones and a sauna) and a really large second room beside it in which Dr. Stark was already awaiting them.

Fargo's first look fell on the large four poster bed with black satin sheets, which easily would be able to hold all three of them. His second look fell on the large front made of windows in the room, whose light flooded the whole room. Fargo was impressed although he should have figured that: If the head of GD couldn't get his hands on advanced technologies, who ever would: from the outside the house had looked like any other house and no one would have expected the front looking like made of solid stones would be a shield to this.

The other free wall of the room was even more interesting though. Fargo had never known that his mentor was an artist in his free time. But the paintings and sketches told a whole different story and as Fargo made some cautious steps to them he recognized the familiar scribble in the corners as Dr. Stark's signature. The paintings were awesome and of great variety. Dr. Stark seemed to take a special interest in painting microscopic themes and animals, but that probably wasn't so surprising if you knew the man. Surprising though were the few sketches of people he'd made: there were a few of Dr. Blake and of Kevin, showing clearly the man's fondness of the two motives. Then there were some raw sketches of a younger looking Dr. Deacon as well, which surely had been drawn when Dr. stark had been just a student of the other man. Of course there were some of Sheriff Carter as well, but as they often ranged on the pleasures of flesh he didn't look at them too closely. A few other people also appeared, for example one of really sour looking General Mansfield or one with Vincent holding his latest creation out for the viewer to taste.

"Do you like them?" His mentor's dark voice suddenly whispered right in his ear and Fargo jumped a little, shuddering at the tone. He hadn't heard the man who had waited for them at the window move. Dr. Stark's back had been turned to them as he'd looked out of the window when they arrived upstairs, which had given him time to explore the room in the first place.

"I never suspected." Fargo admitted nervously trying to keep still.

"I seldom tell."

"They are beautiful." Fargo admitted, cringing at the girly sounding choice of words.

"It helps me relax." Dr. Stark admitted shrugging.

"There is none of me." Fargo suddenly said his voice sad and hurt. He hadn't actually wanted to say that, but his mouth had the tendency to babbly without considering him first when he was nervous.

Dr. Stark didn't say anything to that, but suddenly Fargo's view was blocked by Sheriff Carte, who had a strange look in his eyes Fargo had never seen before. "But you're here now. And you haven't come to watch and discuss paintings, right?"

"N…n…o… no." Embarrassment, there you were. Fargo had already missed it. Not. Here he was again stumbling over one-syllable words.

Sheriff Carter lifted a hand and positioned it on his neck, slowly stroking the point, where his skin touched the shirt. A second pair of hands – those must belong to Dr. Stark who by now pressed slightly against his backside – encircled his waist in an intimate feeling hug. A bearded kiss landed from behind on the free side of his neck and Sheriff Carter lifted his second hand to place it on Fargo's chin. When he leaned in for a first taste of his lips, Fargo couldn't quite stop the aroused moan from escaping. He'd actually never been very attracted by the Sheriff, but he'd never been looked at by anyone before that way either. How had Dr. Stark phrased it once: 'like a shark eying chum'?

Carter's lips were soft and not demanding at all, just a friendly peck on his mouth, to get to know each other better. Fargo actually was way too nervous to reciprocate in any way, but the Sheriff didn't seem to mind. He ended the kiss after a while, his thumb tracing the outlines of his lips, his eyes poised on Fargo's mouth, a slight grin appearing on his own face.

"Let's move this!" The sheriff finally said and the lips, which had still been attached to Fargo's neckline suddenly left, before the strong arms around his waist started wordlessly pulling him backwards.

He got pulled on top of the bed and had a good view of Sheriff Carter following them both and lying himself right beside them.

"Now, tell us Fargo, where you want this to go!" Dr. Stark suddenly demanded sitting upright and looming over both other men. Sheriff Carter scooted a little closer to him and put a reassuring arm around Fargo's waist while waiting for his answer.

Fargo stared at his mentor, nervous and very embarrassed, as he finally confessed: "I'm not even sure what you're asking me."

Sure enough the smirk on Dr. stark's face conveyed utter amusement at his situation but at least no annoyance, so Fargo relaxed at least a little. He'd hoped for a playful Stark, perhaps for an intimidating Stark, but he'd feared to have to deal with a disgusted Stark or a really angry Stark. As much as he wanted this and even if he'd gotten this far only through blackmail, he didn't actually want to sleep with his mentor in that state of mind. He'd probably gone through with it, because this was surely a once in a lifetime opportunity, but it probably would have been much less fun.

It was again Sheriff Carter who answered his question though, a slight chuckle in his voice:

"Oh, you know, he means the basic stuff. Whom do you expect to bottom, whom to top, whom to suck."

Of course Fargo's blush only deepened at the Sheriff's blunt words, but he managed to croak a lie about not actually having a special preference for this. The look on Dr. Stark's face told him, that he didn't believe a word of that and cocked his head, staring at him as if he would be a particular interesting experiment. Fargo couldn't decide yet, whether that was a good or a bad sign.

"You didn't expect to top me for all the years of torture I bestowed upon you?" his mentor finally asked real curiosity in his words.

"No." This time Fargo didn't stumble over the word as it was nothing but the wholehearted truth and he tried to convey that much by staring back at the other man. "But… I'd be anything but avers to the idea of you topping me somewhere along this." Fargo finally blurted out, surprised that he even had been able to voice that wish in such a coherent sentence.

Stark nodded, his eyes widened slightly in surprise, but also with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"I think I can manage that. Anything else you wish for from me?"

There were so many things he'd fantasized about doing with the other man over the years he wasn't sure he could decide on anything yet. He'd probably be lucky if he'd be able to go through his other wish without embarrassing himself by coming right before they even could get started. There was one thing though, although he wasn't sure it would be fair to ask for.

His eyes flickered to the other man's tantalizing lips and he licked his own in a very unconscious way.

"I know, it would be terribly intimate, so I won't force you, if you don't want to. Would you mind… you know… to… kiss me?"

Fargo hated how insecure he sounded, but he knew he wasn't that great a catch, so… His thoughts were interrupted by two hands, which gripped his head as a very sensual and passionate kiss was bestowed upon his mouth. Kissing Dr. Stark felt weird because of the beard, but gods of science, the man was a hell of a kisser.

He was dazed and probably grinned in a very stupefied way when his mentor pulled away again, but right then he couldn't have cared much about that even at the prospect of the other man smirking down on him.

"You really need to work on that self esteem of yours, Fargo. I don't think Jack or me won't mind some more kissing."

To make a point he leaned down to the sheriff and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him too. To his surprise Fargo's already very interested cock leapt forward at the image, hoping for some more action. Fargo had never figured in a million years he'd actually enjoy watching those two kiss because his own jealousy had always prohibited him from actually seeing how hot they were together. But in the face of some participation in the following action his body obviously overcame the preoccupation and decided to go with the flow.

When the two men broke the kiss, glossy eyes and wet lipped, they turned their attention back to the man currently lying between them.

"So any special wishes for me in this?" The sheriff asked equally curious as Dr. Stark had been before.

"Uh… I…" he wanted to say that he hadn't thought that far ahead, but found it incredibly cruel to say so. They already knew the sheriff was only a part of this because it was the only way Fargo thought Dr. Stark would go through with this. He didn't want to point that out, as he actually did like the sheriff just fine. He had saved his life more often than he could count and he was at least grateful of that.

Besides, jealousy aside, the blonde man was kind of attractive. Not the kind of guy he'd go for, but well built, with interesting eyes and handsome features. He could definitely see why his mentor would be attracted to the man by his physical appearance alone.

"You haven't thought that far ahead, I know." Sheriff Carter finally stated and Fargo felt very stupid - even more so than usual. "So think about it know: I want to be a part in this, as you asked for us both. Besides, I'm kind of easy." He admitted with a leer "I like sex. It helps me relax. And it will prevent me from getting all jealous and possessive."

Fargo had to admit that was a good point. He didn't want this to go sour because of that, so he tentatively asked: "I don't know, do you have any special preferences?"

The sheriff thought about it, then shrugged: "You can fuck me, if you want to."

"Really?" Fargo's eyes were as large as saucers now making Sheriff Carter chuckle again.

"I told you I'm easy. And I can assure you, I really like being on the bottom. So it surely wouldn't be a hardship to me…"

Actually Fargo had problems to visualize that: all the sheriff's strength and power under his control alone, submitting to him only. That was certainly something which didn't happen often in his life.

"Okay..." Fargo heard himself agree without ever having decided to actually do so.

"Is there anything else we should discuss?" Dr. Stark finally inquired.

"When should I leave?" Fargo didn't actually want to think about that yet, but he probably needed to do it anyway.

"As we can always say we had a late night meeting I don't see why you should leave before work tomorrow. You can go in with us and have a nice breakfast before."

He'd thought the man had been joking before, but Dr. Stark seemed really serious about it. He really didn't want him to have to leave in the middle of the night and when Fargo checked Sheriff Carter's face he realized the other man was equally content with that decision.

"Anything else?" Sheriff Carter asked now and Fargo shook his head.

"Well, I have one for you." Dr. Stark added a thoughtful look on his face as he pointed out: "We'll be back to it at work, but until then we probably should stop calling each other by our family names. I could … Douglas practically hear thinking 'Dr. Stark' and 'Sheriff Carter' and I really don't want to hear that in bed."

A pleasant shudder shook Fargo's whole body at the sound of his name from Dr. St… Nathan's lips. He'd longed to hear his given name in that sexy voice for years.

"I agree." Sher… Jack nodded and both men looked at him for his agreement.

"Me too. So, anything else?"

No man spoke up, so with a sudden skip of heartbeat Fargo realized, this probably meant back to business.

"Well, I think that means we all are wearing too many clothes and probably should get Douglas relaxed before he faints from nerves." Jack teased, starting to unbutton the shirt of his uniform.

Fargo swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and watches that long fingers work on the shirt. Faint rustling on his other side implied Dr. S… Nathan also losing his shirt. Douglas swallowed again then turned around, instantly mesmerized by the already bared strongly muscled and hairless chest. Gods, he had been fantasizing about that chest alone for weeks. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching the fairly muscled stomach, which tensed under his fingertips.

His hand was shivering but Douglas ignored it, lost in the strange feelings rising in his chest. Soon his fingertips had travelled upside and brushed a nipple, causing it to harden and actually making its owner hiss. Nathan had stopped undressing himself to allow him his probing touches but now stopped his hand, adding teasingly:

"None of that yet, Douglas. Undressing first, touching next."

Fargo nodded feeling dumb and pulled his hand back, trying to start on his own shirt. The trembling of his hands had gone worse though, so he failed at the job miserably. Suddenly a second set of hands joined his and as he looked over at their owner he blushed again. Sheriff Car… Jack had finished undressing while Douglas had been occupied by the exploration of Nathan's chest and now laid on the bed in only his dark blue cotton boxers, which were already tented a little.

"Let me help you with this!" the blonde muttered and Douglas gladly let him assist in his as far fruitless attempts to get rid of his clothing. While Jack worked his shirt open and soon started in on his shoes that left Douglas with free time to watch Nathan finish undressing. His mentor had by now lost his jacket and his shirt. He'd just lost shoes and socks as he started in on the suit's pants. His movements were effective, but when he got aware of Douglas watching him he actually slowed down a little to show his body off.

Normally Fargo would have felt embarrassed at being caught staring but this time he actually knew how much Dr. S… Nathan liked to show off. He wouldn't keep his body in that shape if he didn't want to be an eye-catch. So Douglas just licked his lips – this time conscious of the intended effect – and kept watching the loose pants slowly getting pulled off the lean and equally muscled legs.

Finally they came off and Nathan wore nothing else but his own pair of boxers, those black and tight fitting and to Douglas delight, equally tented. As soon as Nathan had freed himself of the clothes he suddenly joined Jack at undressing Douglas.

Fargo nearly chocked at the look on Nathan's face, while he bent over him like a pretty hungry predator and stroked the naked patches of skin he could already reach under his remaining clothes. He intervened even as much with Jack's work that the man suddenly playfully slapped at his hands and got teased by his lover: "Will you stop it? I know you like to do it half clothed but I actually think that's not what Douglas wants and needs right now."

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes, pouting. "Okay fine. So am I allowed some more kissing?"

Jack chuckled and nodded: "Sure, it'll help him relax. He's way too tense to enjoy this properly."

Douglas had no idea how he lost his clothes after that conversation. His brain just shut off at his mentor's first touch of lips against his and when he later came back to himself, dazzled and very much turned on, he was already completely naked. His dick was fully erect and leaking and suddenly he got aware that Jack's hand was slowly stroking him in a leisurely up and down movement.

Stark watched the expert moves of his lover mesmerized and for a moment Douglas feared Nathan's possessive streak would get the better of him and stop this whole thing immediately. But then he forcefully just relaxed and offered: "Switch?"

Although Douglas had no idea what exactly that meant, jack's eyes lit up with delight: "I'd love to. You sure?"

"You won't mind?" Nathan sounded unsure and Jack leaned in kissing him very wet and sweet. "No, I won't. Please, stop worrying, will you? Do what you want to do."

"Okay." Obviously reassured by that answer, both men finally switched positions and Jack arranged Douglas' limbs with a few well placed adjustments exactly how he liked him to be: he pulled him into his embrace, half lying under Douglas' body, his erection which was still trapped in his boxers, pressed against Douglas' backside, his back leaning against the blonde man's chest.

Meanwhile Nathan had pushed Douglas' legs apart and laid down between them, where he started a trail of kisses down over his stomach in the direction of his leaking cock.

Gods of Science, was Dr. Stark, his idol and mentor really going to…?

"Godyespleaseohfuck…"

That outburst brought him another chuckle from Jack, which actually shook Douglas' whole body as he was still trapped beneath it. He couldn't have cared less though, as that hot, sexy wet cavern closed around his most sensitive body part. He'd had a few blowjobs in his life before but this one was actually… only the thought of who was doing this to him nearly made him come alone and he needed all his strength to keep himself from coming straight away.

Douglas desperately needed to make this last, so he bit his lips, breaking the skin to help focus. He grabbed the sheets, Jack's thighs anything to help him focus on something else but Nathan's sinful and talented mouth, now sucking and licking expertly just over his crown finding his sweetest spot there.

Suddenly Jack's arms closed around his waist and whispers made it through the haze of his mind: "Shush, Douglas. Relax! Nathan will help you focus. He won't let you come too quickly. I promise. He'll make it last. He's pretty good at that…"

And sure enough Douglas actually felt a tight grip around the base of his cock, making him slightly wince but which also prevented him from coming. He felt a little embarrassed that he made such a fuss, but when he looked down at Nathan kneeling between his legs, the view took his breath away: Nathan looked totally focused on the task at hand, lips glossy, eyes brimming with happiness and really content with what he'd been doing.

As soon as the danger of coming too soon was over, Nathan immediately went back to the task of driving his assistant wild with need. He was really gorgeous at sucking cock and it was obvious how much he loved to do it. Douglas felt so giddy with pleasure, that he leaned his head back against Jack's shoulder. The sheriff didn't allow him to close his eyes though and instantly nudged his head upright again while he explained:

"No, keep looking at him. It'll make him even hotter for you. He loves getting watched doing this."

And sure enough Nathan seemed to double his ministrations as soon as he felt Douglas' eyes on him again. Suddenly a hand grabbed the younger scientist's wrist and pulled it to the now slightly sweaty, dark curls, urging him on to direct him to the places he wanted to get sucked. At first Douglas refused to follow, but Jack didn't let him this time either.

"Stop being shy about it, Douglas! Nathan will love it!"

So Douglas gave in, grabbed a handful of black curls and slightly started tugging his mentor in those directions in which he wanted to get some interest paid to. First down to his balls and up on his thighs, back again to the crown of his cock. Parallel to that he felt Jack do some exploration of his own by kissing, licking and biting his neck and tweaking the nipples he could reach easily from his position.

On a whim Douglas finally decided to start moving his hips in and out of Nathan's mouth by himself and earned a very pleased and turned on humming for that, which drove him wild.

He started moving his hips in earnest and watched mesmerized, how more and more of his cock disappeared into the accommodating throat of his partner. This time, as he felt his orgasm approach he desperately wanted to get off, so he tried to warn Nathan and pull away. He never made it though, as Nathan insisted on holding him inside. He worked his throat a little instantly triggering one of the most intense orgasms Douglas ever had experienced in his life.

He actually blacked out and when he came back to himself Jack was still curled around him from behind and another weight could be located on top of him, pressing him into Jack and the mattress beneath. As soon as Douglas' eyes flickered open a probing tongue entered his mouth, bringing with it passion and the faint taste of his own come. Usually he disliked that taste and tried to avoid it, but this time he couldn't get enough of it.

The thought alone of Nathan Stark swallowing his come made his head spin with passion and desire and he wanted to reciprocate as soon as he was able to. So he spread his legs as far as he could, grabbed Nathan's nearest wrist and guided the hand to his secret and hidden opening behind his balls.

Nathan actually chuckled and teased him: "Greedy. I like that." before pulling back to rummage through his drawer. Within seconds he was back between Douglas still opened legs and started warming up some lube. Douglas' eyes widened slightly and he desperately tried to relax as the other man quickly went down to business.

The first breach of his anus felt strange and made him tense despite his best intentions. He forced himself to take deep breaths and tried to relax, but he didn't succeed as he planned to do. After only a few strokes Nathan picked up on him being exceedingly preoccupied and inquired:

"You're pretty tight. I guess, it's been a while for you, huh?"

Douglas blushed and looked away when he mumbled his answer.

"You could say that."

Again it was Jack who saw right through it:

"You haven't done this before, right?"

"So what if?" Douglas answered defiantly "I still want it."

"And you'll get it. But a little slower, so you'll be able to adjust and actually enjoy it." Nathan decided and it didn't seem as if this was negotiable. "You'll do Jack first."

"What? You can't possible think I'd already get it up so quick…" Douglas never finished the thought as a probing hand around his already hardening dick interrupted his train of thought. He moaned loudly and felt slightly annoyed at the shit eating grin, which now adorned Nathan's face:

"Oh, you will. Never doubt my abilities. Besides, Jack's entitled to get now some action too."

"Right, now move, so I can change positions!" Jack interrupted pushing gently at his back.

Douglas obediently left the warmth of Jack's body beneath him and saw Jack pull his shorts finally of, seeing only for a few seconds the angry red cock, before Jack turned around on his belly. He positioned a pillow under his groin, causing his ass to stick up into the air. Then he spread his legs in invitation, beckoning Douglas to move between his legs. The younger man followed the summoning and kneeled between the spread thighs looking terribly lost and nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll show you what to do, so later you'll know what I'm doing to you, alright?" Nathan reassured him from behind holding out the tube of lube for him.

Douglas felt himself nodding and grabbed for the lube. He warmed a small amount of it up as he'd seen his mentor do earlier and waited for instruction on how to do this best. To his surprise Nathan hugged him from behind, taking hold of his hands and instead of telling him what to do showing him. The movement of the man caused their bodies to rub against each other, and with a blush Douglas realized that Nathan also must have gotten rid of his boxers. He was dying to get a good look on his mentor's package, but he managed to behave and instead focused on Jack.

The man was actually going to let himself get fucked by none other than Fargo, so he would at least try to make this as good for him as he possibly could. Douglas didn't succeed often in seducing anybody and even more seldom in seducing other man. Although he really didn't want to fuck Nathan he was looking forward to doing Jack, as his now fully returned erection could easily confirm.

It felt strange to touch another man so intimately, but after he got the first more than positive reactions from Jack he got slowly bolder in exploring the territory. Finally Nathan released his hands confident he'd find his way around on his own, only mumbling some instructions on occasions.

While Douglas continued his tentative exploration Nathan started kissing and massaging his neck, although the younger man tried not to get too distracted by it. He had worked himself up to two fingers by now and Jack was practically fucking himself on them before he finally groaned: "As much as I like teaching people I really want you to do me now. I'm beyond ready and used to this. You won't hurt me."

Instantly Nathan ripped a condom package open he had taken from God knows where and rolled the preservative over Fargo's at the attention leaping dick. A few seconds later some more lube was smeared over it and he was gently prodded in the direction of Jack's waiting form.

"Just go slowly at first, don't do it in one go. His body will need time to adjust." Instructed Nathan while ripping another condom package open. Douglas was too preoccupied to understand the meaning of that yet, so he just nodded dumbly and positioned his cock at the waiting opening. As instructed he leaned forward slowly until the head of his cock popped behind the tight ring of muscle.

While he waited he forced himself to take slow and even breaths as even that little action didn't only bring him near orgasm again but also made him wonder why he'd never done that before. Jack's tight channel felt incredible around his cockhead, and it nearly squeezed him as pleasantly as Nathan's throat had worked around it some time ago. Okay, that was a particular bad picture in his head if he actually wanted to get calmed down instead of worked up more.

When Jack signaled his readiness to go further by pushing against him and impaling himself on Douglas length, Fargo just went with the flow and pushed further inside the welcoming heat. This time he stopped only when his balls rested firmly against Jack's backside, still not believing he was actually doing this.

He had no time to ponder the thought much though as suddenly a slippery finger encircled his hidden entrance again. He yelped indignantly in surprise causing Jack to moan and Nathan to chuckle.

"Stay relaxed, will you? Concentrate on Jack and not on me and you'll be just fine!"

"Easy for you to say." Douglas finally managed to groan between his clenched teeth. "I'm not sure I'm going to last long with that double stimulation."

"You will. You always follow my instructions."

Douglas groaned. Okay, that shouldn't have been a major turn on to him but those words in that sexy voice directly into his ear, while terribly apt fingers expertly stretched his anus… Douglas whimpered with the strength he needed to stop himself from coming on the spot, causing Jack to chuckle again.

"Stop embarrassing him, Nathan!" Jack finally commanded "and get down to business, will you."

"As you wish." Nathan murmured and Fargo held very still in preparation of things to come. Douglas felt his cheeks getting pulled apart slightly, making room for the erection pressing at his opening. He bit his lip again, trying to focus on something else as Nathan started to lean forward, burying more and more of his cock through tiny little thrust in his assistant's body.

For a minute or two Douglas thought he wasn't able to stand it. He pressed his eyes closed, the pain at his opening making him feel like getting ripped apart and he wanted nothing else but to flee. But then Nathan leaned forward and started nibbling his neck and if nothing else but the unusual scratch of beard against his oversensitive skin brought him back to reality.

Instead of focusing on what was being done to him he focused on who was doing it, which kept reminding him why he'd asked for this in the first place. Nathan was unusually gentle with him and caring, stroking his flank over and over, murmuring encouraging words between his licks and nibbles. All in all Dr. Nathan Stark showed a compassion for Fargo he'd never thought to be the focus of.

Just as Douglas really started to relax the movement was over and all three men were connected in the most intimate way. All of them were panting with the effort to hold still, until jack finally couldn't stand it anymore and commanded them to move.

Nathan complied by pulling back halfway and encouraging Douglas to set the pace. Every movement brought Douglas twice the pleasure on his cock and in his ass and he thought he was going mad with the sheer eroticism of the whole scene. He'd never before felt that good before and he never wanted it to end.

He started with tiny thrusts to get used of the feeling of being filled so intimately but soon the pleasure on his cock drove him to bolder movements. And then it happened and only his wish to please Nathan stopped him from coming too soon as he saw stars, because of Nathan's cockhead brushing this sweet spot inside him.

He half moaned half cried at that and stuttered to a halt, trying to get his control back.

Nathan chuckled into his neck: "Say hello to your prostate." And the bastard repeated the move as soon as Douglas got his breath back under control.

"Fuck." Douglas hissed struggling once again for control but to no avail. Nathan took over the movement, now practically fucking both men beneath his weight with powerful thrusts. That meant Douglas didn't get much friction any more on his dick which actually helped him staying in control of his orgasm a little longer. He even managed to sneak a hand around Jack's torso to look for his erection. He started jerking the blonde man off and although he didn't feel very skilled at doing so, he took Jack's grunts and moans as encouragement that he was doing fine. And he must have actually been as he even managed to make Jack come even before he did, which triggered his own and afterwards Nathan's orgasm, before all three men toppled into a hard breathing and sweaty pile on the mattress.

Douglas didn't actually black out this time, but he felt boneless and very happy and content, which must have to do with having had the best sex of his entire life. He just couldn't be bothered to move on his own, but he felt getting cleaned up and was aware of the other two men moving around him and finally putting him into the bed.

A few minutes later the bed dipped again as both men curled around him going to sleep, while he too slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

…

When Fargo woke up he felt slightly disorientated. It was still dark outside, so it must be in the middle of the night and the strange noises all around him soon remembered him where he was and what had happened. And if that wouldn't have told him everything he needed to know, the uncomfortable twinge in his ass sure helped him remember.

As he opened his eyes he looked directly at a very intimate and erotic looking sex-scene. Somewhere along the night the other two men must have moved around on the bed, so that they now were both on one side of him instead of bracketing him.

They were both obviously making an effort of keeping it quiet as not to wake him, but they probably never even realized they'd failed in doing so as intent they were on each other. This time it was Jack on top, with Nathan lying on his back, bottoming for his lover whom he pulled even further inside his body with his powerful legs, which were securely closed around the other man's waist. Nathan's arms were wrapped about Jack's upper body, his nails digging into his back leaving deep red marks on their trail although not actually breaking the skin.

They were staring at each other the whole time and only broke their gaze shortly to lean in for some leisurely, wet and loving kisses. Jacks left hand was buried inside Nathan's sweaty curls at the backside of his head, pulling at the hair and making Nathan moan. His right hand was curled around Nathan's erection, which Douglas now actually saw for the first time in its full bloom. It was as beautiful as he'd ever imagined, uncut, not overly long but thick and colored near purple as he must be pretty close to his second orgasm for the night.

Douglas wanted nothing more but to make them aware of his presence, but in the end, he didn't. He'd only break the moment, as he realized how much in love the two men actually were with each other. They saw only each other and nobody else. Every movement, every caress aimed to bring the maximal pleasure, their own pleasure forgotten in the face of the needs of their partner.

Jack was fucking Nathan at a leisurely pace, only thrusting very slightly in and out with his hips, matching the movement with the countermovement of his jerking fist. Nathan was pleasure drunk and just lay there taking everything his partner offered, moaning softly under his breath, a look of ecstasy on his face. When he finally came he arched his back, his mouth opening in a silent cry, crashing Jack to his chest, triggering the other man's orgasm too.

As Jack tried to pull back to give Nathan more room to breathe Nathan pulled him in even more and whispered: "Stay." Jack seemed as if he wanted to contradict but finally just nodded his head and sank on the other man's body, hugging him as close as he could.

The moment was so intimate Douglas did feel really bad for actually witnessing it in the first place, so he tried to look away. Of course that made him look at the wall with the paintings which only managed to depress him even more, so he closed his eyes and tried to wait as patiently for the other to man to fall asleep as he could.

He listened to the men finally separating from each other and going through the whole cleaning up routine again. Afterwards they snuggled back into the bed and into each other. After what felt like an eternity their breathing evened out and Douglas cautiously stood from the bed.

He made a quick search for his clothes and dressed himself as quietly as he could without disturbing the other two occupants of the room in their slumber. He opened the box he'd brought with him which contained as promised every evidence he'd ever collected of those two being a couple and left them standing on a nearby chair for them to find in the morning.

He knew it was a really bad idea to look back on the happy couple which would only depress him further but he couldn't stand leaving without a last look. Jack… no Sheriff Carter was lying on his back, while Na… Dr. Stark had put his head on his chest and hugged him tightly. Both men were snoring softly and looked pretty beaten but satisfied.

One last look and Fargo was gone

…

Fargo felt like shit when he entered his office. It had been very early in the morning when he left Dr. stark's house and he hadn't managed to get any sleep when he reached his own apartment. He'd kept himself busy with some work he'd brought home from GD, but he was really tired now and wanted nothing else but sleep.

Still that wasn't what had really gotten him into this bad mood. He had stopped earlier at Café Diem for an espresso and the man had nothing better to do than to tell him about the latest gossip: That Dr. Stark and Sheriff Carter finally had decided to make their relationship official. They'd announced this morning at the Café they'd marry in two months from that day in San Francisco, so whoever wanted to attend the wedding should look to find themselves a hotel room for the date.

Fargo had puzzled about it the whole drive to GD and wondered why in the nine hell's they'd slept with him, if they wanted to tell everybody anyway. He just couldn't make any sense of it and wondered if he'd be able to face those two today without embarrassing himself.

He sighed as he looked at his desk and suddenly stopped dead in his track.

Oh no. No no no no no! That couldn't be. He couldn't have been this stupid, now could he? He should have known his mentor wouldn't give in this easy without fighting back, right? He was sooooo stupid and doomed.

Fargo stared at the brown envelop sitting innocently at his desk as if it might explode any second. It didn't though so he sighed again and finally reached for it to open it. He was already doomed, so why shouldn't he get this over with?

The picture took his breath away. There were about ten of them of the threesome he'd had just yesterday. He groaned in pain at the sight and hoped the earth would open up to swallow him. The fotos were sexy though although he didn't look at his own figure too closely. To his surprise were in the envelop also negatives to be found and a data stick. The next sheet of paper consisted of a note written in Dr. Stark's characteristic scribble and with the black ink of his favorite pen.

"Fargo," it read and Douglas had to grin at the sheer Starkness of that beginning "Initially Jack and me wanted to teach you a lesson by turning the tables on you, but after last night and you feeling compelled to leave so early we decided against it. We both want to apologize as we couldn't wait to make love until you left, although we had already decided to marry a while ago and hopefully live the rest of our lives with each other. We never intended to really hurt you though, just wanted to teach you a lesson. So you get all negatives and all data we collected and we both promise we'll never speak of this again. Let's just say, we're even from now on as long as you keep also quiet about it. This leaves us with one last unsolved issue: I'm sorry I never was able to return your feelings. But you were wrong with one thing though. Stark."

Fargo stared puzzled at the end of the note not understanding a word what the man was trying to tell him. With what had he been wrong? What did he mean? Then he saw the last sheet of paper and instantly understood. His chest felt tight with feelings and despite his departure last night these felt good again. He slowly stroked the date on the drawing which showed his face adorned by a big, goofy grin. It had been the date he'd started working at GD and had met his mentor for the very first time.

He sat in his chair and just stared et the drawing for a long while, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Then he grabbed for the phone and made some calls.

He booked a hotel room in San Francisco, because he needed to attend a wedding.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 24****th**** June 2010**


End file.
